


Magic Of The Moment

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Hand Job, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Bál se. Tak strašně moc se bál. Jak většinou všechno snášel s klidem, teď měl zpocené dlaně, žaludek se mu svíral, po páteři mu sbíhaly výboje, mísící v sobě strach a vzrušení z toho, co se stalo. Všechno v něm mu říkalo, že by se měl cítit znechuceně, nepříjemně, případně nad tím vůbec neuvažovat a nechat to plavat, vždyť se vlastně nic nestalo. Ono by se vážně asi nic nestalo, kdyby…

Igor si znaveně přejel dlaní po obličeji, před očima se mu zvonu přehrávala ta situace.

Náhlé nulový osobní prostor, přední náraz, dech na tváři. Doteď si nebyl schopen vzpomenout, jak se vůbec octli v takové blízkosti, pamatoval si jen ten pocit, kdy se na něj Ondřej přitisknul celou plochou těla, on sám ze setrvačnosti předchozího pohybu neměl šanci uhnout, uskočit nebo jej obejít. Horký dech na tváři jej zarazil ještě více, natož pak šedé oči, jež byly tak blízko…

Zorničky měl možná i mírně rozšířeně, pomyslel si, když o scéně zpětně uvažoval, nebyl si tím jistý, ale jedno věděl bezpečně. Že se jejich rty dotkly. Nevědomky si po nich právě přejížděl prstem, stále si vybavoval… skoro se děsil toho, jak přesná tahle vzpomínka byla… jak to letmé spojení vypadalo. Ondrův horní ret měl mezi svými, ten spodní se proti němu nepatrně pohnul.

Igor zamrkal, vyveden z míry právě zjištěnou skutečností. Tehdy, přímo, když… úplně to nevnímal, byl v šoku, že je Ondřej tak blízko, že se na něj lepí celým tělem, že mu hledí do očí. Stejně jako předtím mu srdce bušilo tempem dostihového koně, vzrušení, obavy a i provinilost jej pohltily ještě více.

Přesto nedokázal nepokračovat v rekonstrukci nedávné události, protože to, na co se chtěl zaměřit, se stalo o moment později. Hlavou mu opět proběhlo, že znechucení z polibku s mužem by bylo na místě, ale on cítil jen to pozitivní, příjemně měkké rty, nevtíravou vůni, horko na přední části těla, husí kůži na zádech, vše pozvolna směřující do podbřišku.

Celý zážitek pak korunoval právě Ondřej… Igor čekal, že udělá nějaký vtip, že v momentě odskočí, že… prostě vyprodukuje cokoliv jiného, než váhavé pousmání…. Následované skousnutím rtu, sklopením zraku a tichou omluvou, že do něj vrazil. To ale asi ani nebyla pravda, všechno se to seběhlo tak rychle, jen ten dotek rtů vnímal jaksi zpomaleně.

Přehrával se mu před očima znovu a znovu, dokud se už doopravdy nevyděsil. Během těch úvah o Ondrových ústech, o tom, jak se k němu tisknul, se mírné vzrušení změnilo ve větší, tvrdší. Postavil se a v mžiku se rozhodnul, že si musí dát sprchu, studenou nejlépe. Vzal ze zavazadla, co potřeboval, a vpadl do koupelny, jenže si neuvědomil, jak dlouho se ve svých myšlenkách utápěl.

Ondra už byl taky na pokoji, respektive právě v koupelně. Jakmile zjistil, že Igor je mimo, nechal ho být a šel využít prázdnou koupelnu. Stihnul se osprchovat, obléct si spodní prádlo a zrovna se chystal si vysušit vlasy, když se otevřely dveře…

Igor v nich zůstal zaraženě stát, horečně přemýšlel, co tady Ondra dělá, ale pak jeho pozornost upoutalo něco jiného. Ne, že by svého přítele nikdy neviděl bez trika, jenom… se na něj nikdy nedíval tak jako dnes, jako by mu ten polibek přehodil v uvažování výhybku a teprve teď vnímal pohled na Ondřeje odlišně.

Na bledé kůži mu utkvěly kapky vody, vlasy měl ještě úplně vlhké, hrudník jej zase tak nezaujal, oči ale směřovaly zcela jasným směrem, po chvíli už zíral o hodně níže. Polknul, jak se mu další krev nahrnula do slabin, jak jej napadlo, jaký by to byl pocit stisknout rozkrok v dlani…

To nemůže být pravda, vzpamatoval se, šokem vrátil zrak k Ondrově tváři, z níž se na něj dívaly dvě šedé oči, jeho výraz byl neidentifikovatelný…. ovšem jen do chvíle, než mladší muž pochopil, co ten náhlý strach v Igorových očích znamená, proč tak zaraženě stojí ve dveřích a proč jsou mu kalhoty evidentně těsnější než běžně.

Igor, přitahován Ondrovým pohledem, nyní plným hladu, chtíče… překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi, stejně jako prve netušil, jak se octl v pozici, kdy se nosem dotýkal Ondřejova, cítil jeho dech na svých ústech, dýchal do těch jeho, vůně šamponu se jemně linula kolem.

"Co to děláme…?" zazněla tichá Ondrova otázka, na niž neznal Igor odpověď, řekl jen to, co se mu právě honilo hlavou.  
"Asi se zamilovávám do svého nejbližšího přítele," nepoznával svůj hlas, také formulace věty mu nebyla příliš podobná, ale to ani pozice, v níž se takřka dotýkal Ondrových rtů, jejichž setkání už bylo nevyhnutelné.

V momentě, kdy se ještě o milimetr k Ondrovi přiblížil, ucítil ruce kolem svých boků a znovu to nádherné teplo, jež vydávalo druhé tělo, tisknoucí se k němu, působilo zvláštně, že sám byl ještě plně oblečený, kdežto Ondra měl jen boxerky. Ale tohle byly jen okrajové poznatky, jež Igorova mysl zpracovala, nejdůležitější byly rty, pohybující se proti těm jeho, poprvé to byl dotek, tentokrát už regulérní polibek.

Postupně se stal dravějším, naléhavějším, Igorův sten v něm zanikl, když zjistil, že se mu o stehno otírá něco tvrdého, něco, čeho se mohl dotknout… V dlani náhle svíral rozkrok svého přítele, přejížděl mu po celé délce, pohladil před látku koule a spokojeně zafuněl, jakmile i Ondra vydal potěšený zvuk, jeho boky mu přirazily do dlaně.

Nemohl odolat, chtěl se ho dotknout ještě víc, vklouznul rukou pod lem boxerek a sevřel horký orgán, Ondra se zachvěl a jeho objetí se zpevnilo, jako by potřeboval podporu… A tak jej Igor nasměroval zády na stěnu, aby se mohl opřít, zatímco si sám osvojoval zkušenost mít něčí erekci v dlani, všiml si, jak nadšeně Ondra reaguje na zrychlování tempa, na občasné dráždění špičky, na pohlazení varlat, na polibky už mu ani nebyl schopen odpovídat, ruka mu na jeho délce kmitala…

"Igore, já-" snažil se říct, jeho přítel jej jen konejšivě políbil na okraj úst, pak zabořil nos do těch nádherně vonících, čerstvě umytých vlasů a pokračoval v jeho uspokojování, dokud se pod jeho péčí mladší muž neroztřásl a vytékající pre-ejakulát se nezměnil v stříkající, bílou tekutinu, jež mu ulpěla na ruce.

Strašně spokojený pocit se mu rozlil v nitru, když slyšel, jak Ondra sténá jeho jméno, jak si jeho pozornost užívá, líbilo se mu, co s ním dokázal udělat. Vytáhl dlaň z momentálně mokrého spodního prádla, otřel si ji a… uvědomil si, že před chvíli ještě zavřené oči se na něj dívají, na rtech se objevil tentýž úsměv, jaký tam byl při jejich prvním… polibku?

I Igorovi se ústa zvlnila v lehký úsměv, skrze který unikl tichý sten, jakmile na ve svých slabinách ucítil Ondrovu ruku, jež v mžiku rozepla zip i knoflík a plochou dlaně se rozprostřela přes krví nalitý penis svého přítele. Jen ten stisk, pak pár pohybů po tvrdosti a Igorovo spodní prádlo na tom podobně jako Ondrovo. Slast se přehnala přes celé tělo, úst mu vyšlo zavrčení, pěsti se zatnuly, svaly stáhly…

A po celou dobu se na něj dívaly dvě šedé, přívětivé oči, na něž po dnešku začal pohlížet úplně jinak. Jak málo stačilo k tomu, aby se pro něj Ondra stal něčím víc než přítelem, jak málo stačilo, aby jej mohl nyní drtit v náručí, cítit pod prsty jeho jemnou kůži… a slyšet větu:

"Jen, aby bylo jasno… nejsi sám, kdo se právě zamilovává do svého přítele."


End file.
